With the development of communications networks, various online game services have been provided. Further, as graphics techniques and the performance of user terminals are improved, high-quality game programs are being created. Game contents which provide detailed descriptions for real or visual space have also been being developed.
Accordingly, the user utilization of online games is increased, and the game genres are diversified. Recently, various online games such as sports games, role playing games, and first person shooting games have been most popular.
As one feature of the online games, users can enjoy their favorite online games with each other by simultaneously accessing the same game contents system. The users can individually enjoy the games through cooperation or competition with different users by controlling its character or the like on the same game screen.
Moreover, in the online games, the users can accomplish one mission by cooperation with different users, or can enjoy game contents by competition with different users. In this case, in the online games, it is necessary to provide contents that rouse competitive spirit between the users. This is because it is required to have the users continuously access and play the online games by rousing the competitive spirit between the users in order to maintain or increase the user utilization of the online games in terms of their features.
The online games include a game for achieving the purpose with a single match that is progressed within a short period, and a game for continuously performing given missions without any division of matches in the game.
They also include a game for consecutively providing a plurality of matches and gathering a plurality of match results to accomplish the goal.
Amongst them, the game for determining a plurality of match results and accomplishing the goal is called a tournament type of game or a league type of game.
The tournament type of game uses a game progressing method for providing a sequentially continuous match when a user wins each match, and a character or a team who finally wins from among the participating characters or teams will win the championship.
Regarding the league type of game, after a plurality of predetermined matches are executed, the character or the team who has the highest winning rate from among the participating characters or teams wins the championship. Generally, all participating characters or teams play at least one match with each other in the league game.
Since he must win over a plurality of matches in the tournament or league type game, such winnings have very different values compared to the winnings in the single match, and he can win such winnings when he has sufficient game skills. Therefore, he who has won the tournament or league type of game can be considered as a client who has relatively high loyalty to the game.
The client having relatively high loyalty will not easily stop the game when he wins the championship once in the tournament or league. The user generally executes the same tournament or league again or performs in another tournament or league.
However, the existing games provides reward items for the championship in the tournament or the league so he who has won the tournament or the league at least once challenges it again and overly challenges the championship in the tournament or the league many times within a short period of time.